Words Like Weapons
by xxxBloodRedxxx
Summary: EJ and her twin sister Kylie have moved onto the Rez. Two sarcastic girls that use their words like weapons, and have captured the hearts of two unsuspecting wolves. Imprinting. Paul/OC, Jared/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own EJ, Kylie, and their parents the rest go to their rightful owners **

We're moving.

Now I know you think that I'm overreacting when I say that this sucks. But, just let me explain. Not only are we moving, but we're moving all the way from the east to the west coast, New Jersey to Washington. Yippie. Oh no, I'm not finished yet there's more! We're going to La Push a Native American reservation. Now I'm not only going to be judged by the fact that I'm "goth", or "emo", or "punk"; no I'm also going to be judged by the color of my skin! Where is Martin Luther King Jr. when I need him? I mean who would have thought that after African and Colored Americans got their right that it would be white Americans being discriminated against?! And now I've worked myself up. _Great job EJ, you should pat yourself on the back._ Oh God now I'm talking to myself time to shut my brain off. Perfect timing too because we just pulled into a fairly long dirt driveway; yes my twin sister and I drove across America and I'll admit it was fun. We made an entire summer out of it, but now it's the end of August and school will be starting again, and this whole new school thing isn't like one year and we're done, it's junior year. Luckily the roof of the house came into view before I could start another mental rant. I know you're so disappointed, well get used to it.

Although this summer was fun I miss my parents. They flew here to set up the house so that we won't have to juggle that with school and work. All that's left are Kylie and my carry-ons and laundry from the trip. As we pull up to the house, I don't know what to look at first. The house itself is an old Victorian, with a stone spire where new bedroom is; the spire has white flowering ivy crawling up it, it was beautiful. Our parents were sitting in Adirondack chairs on the wrap around porch. Their cars visible by the open garage doors, Kylie pulled the Jeep around the front, and just as she killed the engine Mom and Dad came down the front steps to greet us. And what a sight to greet we were. Did you catch that? Yeah, sarcasm. I was in black Aero sweatpants and an Evanescence tank top, with my hair up in a loose bun, so that you could see where the black that starts from the hair that grows level with tops of my ears down, along with the deep red of the rest of my hair. Of course it was all dyed. What do you I'm some kind of freak with naturally multi-colored hair? Thanks for the faith. Kylie wore similar sweatpants and a plain turquoise tank top that made her currently blue eyes pop. Her eyes change from blue to green and in between, you thought _I_ was the weird one. She had her dirty blonde hair up in a loose bun as well. Kylie and I grabbed our backpacks and walked up to our parents in a zombie like manner, said something along the lines of 'Hi. I love you. I'm tired.' So Mom suggested that we go to our bedrooms to sleep, while Dad brought the rest of the bags in. The last thing I remember was telling my new bed that I loved it.

God! What is that noise?! Hours in the car to finally get some sleep, and I was woken up by… What? I swung my legs over the side of the bed to go to the white double door push out French casement window to open it and listen. What, my Dad is in the window business I'm bound to learn something. I grabbed the gold handles and pulled them from their downward facing position to a sideways one, unlocking the window, and pushed outward to open it. Immediately, I was bombarded by the sound of deep and mournful howls that made my heart ache. Well, I'm not going to get anymore sleep now. Sighing heavily to expel these sad feelings, I pulled the windows to a close once again. Suddenly I realized how dry my throat was and I really needed to get that disgusting taste of sleep out of my mouth. Now that sleep has completely evaded me, I guess I should out of the clothes I slept in and get some water. I threw on a black InuYasha graphic tee, and elastic booty shorts, black of course. You seeing a pattern yet? Then I quickly ran a brush through my, thankfully, still straightened waist length hair, and put it into a high ponytail so that the end was now reaching mid-back; my side sweeping bangs covering my left eye. With that I was out the tower door and down the cold stone stairs. The first couple of steps down there's a landing with a door that leads to my own bathroom, and then halfway down is a landing and another door leading to the second floor. Finally at the bottom the final door to the main floor, facing away from the main door but adjacent to it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"HOLY CRACKERS!" I shouted. It's a completely normal reaction to a person turned jackhammer who tries to pound your front door in, really. But of course since I'm the only person this has happened to you're all probably looking at me funny right now. Yeah, well you can keep your normal people opinions to yourselves, because I've got problems to deal with, mainly the destruction of my front door.

"Yo, Jackhammer what do you want?!" I growl as I open the door. Let me help you picture this, here I stand in all my five foot eight glory fuming and death glaring at a monster of a man-boy with no shirt or shoes, standing somewhere easily over six feet. Of course with my sarcastic mind the first thing I say to a half-naked guy that's not shy in the gorgeous face department is, "Sorry buddy, no shirt, no shoes, no service."

As I'm closing the door he has the audacity to jam his foot in the way. Now I'm not one to let this kind of thing stop me, and had every intention of continuing to shut the door, but the steroid taking giant had to have a foot made of rocks! And then it speaks.

"So I think we got off on the wrong, ehem, _foot_," he said while yanking his foot from the door jam. Oh well, _sorry_ buddy you're the one that put it there. "Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Jared Cameron, one of your neighbors."

Is this guy serious?! The house is surrounded by woods. I made a show of looking from side to side out the door, then looked at this Jared with raised eyebrows, "I highly doubt that."

And with that I closed the door. But _noo_ EJ can't possibly bask in the triumphant glow of being a wise gal. Nope.

"What's this talk about blessed snacks?"

Kylie. She always has to ruin my moments. She stood at the top of the grand staircase directly across from the front door, wearing a purple tee shirt that said in white lettering 'I hate your smile', and black elastic booty shorts. And the world must really hate me because just then… _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! You deal with him!" I shouted at Kylie and marched off to the kitchen. As I left I faintly heard her say something along the lines of 'What's her problem?', yeah well she was about to find out if she actually dealt with the jackhammer at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two, but don't expect updates to be this close together. Thank you for the reviews I aim to make this as funny as possible. Also when EJ calls Jared Jack she is referring to the jackhammer comment in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: everything that I did not make up belongs to their rightful owners **

I stormed into the kitchen and went straight to the sink, grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink, slammed the cabinet closed, and angrily turned the tap on and filled my glass. As I took a big gulp, I turned and saw a bright yellow sticky note on the fridge on it was a message, 'Girls we're over at the neighbor's house one of the boys will come and invite you over. Love, Mom and Dad'; after I read the note I spat the water out, yes folks the classic spit take. Oh, crap. I put my glass down and sprinted back to the front door, hoping that I wasn't too late.

"Kylie whatever you do don't -," I stopped in my tracks. Kylie was looking at Jared with a half confused, half horrified face, and Jared well he looked almost… _dazzled?! _"Great you broke him! We need him!"

"Why do we need him?"

"He's going to direct us to the neighbor's house."

Kylie peered out the door and then looked back at me, "What neighbors?"

"My point exactly! But apparently there are neighbors and that's where Mom and Dad are," I exclaimed. We rolled our eyes as if to say 'Neighbors, yeah right'. Then turned back to the problem at hand, Jack – I mean _Jared_ had yet to stop looking at Kylie like she was the last popsicle in the desert.

"Soo… what now?"

"I have a glass of water in the kitchen. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh yeah."

So I jogged back to the kitchen and picked my glass up off the island. Walking back I handed Kylie the glass, we smirked at each other and then she threw the water on him. Blinking, sputtering, and wiping water from his eyes Jared was back among the world of the living. Kylie and I ran up to our rooms grabbed our track jackets that said 'NJ State Divers' and our sneakers, we made it down in a flash. And guys say us girls take too long to get ready. Then the three of us were out of the door and heading towards the Jeep, me with the keys in my hands. Kylie and I turned and gave Jac- Jared the twin glare and said, "Don't get water on our seats."

Then we were off to the neighbor's house. Pfft. I'll believe it when I see it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jared found a towel to sit on after five minutes of searching; I mean _really_ there's only one back of the Jeep. Halfway up our driveway I had to flip the light bar on to see where I was driving. Once we reached the end of the driveway and took a left on Jared's directions, you could distantly hear the hoots, calls, and loud laughter of guy's that I would imagine look quite similar to Jared. To drown out the noise I pressed the play button on my itouch which was connected to the stereo system and _Die for You_ by _Black Veil Brides_ came on. Tapping the beat out on the steering wheel and mouthing the worlds I pulled into another driveway which turned out to be shorter than ours, and came upon a ranch style log cabin, low to the ground but definitely not small. The front door was wide open, the door jamb seemed fairly wide, but it makes sense if guys like Jared had to get through it, light from inside flooded out and gave the large front porch a warm and cozy feeling. I parked the Jeep off to the side in case the guys, that you could very clearly hear now, wanted to mess around outside; we climbed out and as I turned to lock the doors I realized that I couldn't see the Jeep, it's black color blended in with the night, then the lights flashed signaling that it was locked.

We jogged up to the front steps, Kylie and I double stepping it and Jared just bypassed the steps, steroid taking giant, showoff of a jackhammer. The door opened straight to a huge table with a kitchen next to it and a living room, it was a warm yet spacious lay out. Jack, ehem, Jared went in first because he got there first in all his soaking glory, with Kylie and I walking in right behind him. The table was full of guys that are half naked, totally ripped, and not too shy in the gorgeous face department, and then of course there was Dad. "Why is Jared wet?"

Kylie smiled her sweetest smile, the one that all girls use on their dad's, waved at him while sliding sideways away from the situation, "Hi Daddy. Bye Daddy… Uff brick wall."

She had slid sideways right into another giant, dubbing him a brick wall. Dad shook his head and turned to me with knowing eyes. Of course I'm not going to go down with this sinking ship. "I am not guilty by association. That is unjust; it's like calling a witness a bully."

Apparently my very serious and valid point is funny to these brick walls, because now- a -days walls can laugh. Not at me they don't, I will make them regret it.

"One twin's idea is always the other's with you two."

"Twins are creepy," one of the giants said he had slightly wavy hair and wasn't as built as the others. Kylie and I smiled large toothy predator smiles, with a sharp glint in our eyes and turned to face him, "What did you say?"

"Quil you're in for it, they're evil," warned Jared. And oh was my buddy Jack right, but we would bide our time and devise an amazingly evil plan to obliterate this Quil's pride as a man- boy. Yeah that's right I go all out with the sinister business, I'm a force to be reckoned with, but when Kylie and I join forces you will be running for the hills. Back to the real world now, let's recede from my diabolical mind. We were introduced to Sam and Emily the actual neighbors that own as they call it "the de-… the hangout", okay a little weird but I can deal. They seemed like truly nice people, and it was obvious that they were in love and engaged, it was quite cute really. Emily told us that dinner wasn't going to be ready for a while, at that news all the boys rushed into the small living room I'm not sure how they all fit, but they piled on top of one another like it was completely normal to be that close to someone else. The guys monopolized the TV and were watching the most recent football game, but not for long.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yes girls?"

"The guys have dominated the TV and we were wondering if you could help us out."

"Let me see what I can do," she said with a smile. Then she walked over to where Sam was still talking to our parents, stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. As she was doing this Kylie and I quickly sat down at the bar stools in the kitchen to look as innocent as possible. Emily came back with a triumphant smile on her face and winked at us, we peered behind her to see Sam reprimanding the guys for being rude to the guests. Oh this woman was gold I already liked her; so with a quick thank you hug to Emily we walked into the living room and sat patiently on the floor waiting for the boys to relent in guilt. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, as I turned I caught eyes with the "brick wall", when I continued to turn I saw his eyes glaze over. I was now facing a boy that had to be only fifteen, the youngest and smallest of the group, and he was holding the remote out to me.

"Sorry that we were so rude, I'm Seth. Here you can have the remote," he mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. I smiled kindly at him and as I took the remote our fingers brushed, and then multiple things happened at once. There was a loud snarl from the "brick wall", I need to find out his name, a whimper crawled its way from Seth, and then Sam was yelling at everyone to calm down. Sam told the "brick wall" whose name was Paul to go outside and cool off, then proceeded to placate everyone. I had the deep feeling that I needed to go out there after him, so while Sam was calming everyone I slipped the remote to Kylie and quietly jogged out into the yard. But it was empty, even as I continued to look around the yard.

"Paul? You out here? Hello?" Nothing and then there was some rustling from the woods, "Paul, come on say something. Paul?"

As I turned to go back in the noise from the woods increased, and just as I was about to take a step towards the porch rough hands dragged me back.

**A/N: Cliff hanger I know you all hate me, but I don't care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys school has been really busy lately, and writing this chapter was kind of a last minute thing so it probably won't be long. So again sorry.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My back collided with a hard warm torso, the owner of which pulled me away from the porch. Now, I'm not one to go down without a fight, but just as I was about to kick the guy (it was definitely a guy and if it wasn't then man this woman is flat chested) I felt his forehead drop to my shoulder. "It's just me," he said.

"Good God, Paul you scared me," I breathed. I'm sure he mumbled a 'sorry' into my shoulder, even if he tries to deny it later. I stood there patiently waiting for an explanation as to why he had left the room in such a fury and as to why he was still holding my arms. After about five minutes of silence I knew I wasn't going to get my answers by being patient, but that's okay because patience is not my strong suit. Now manipulation that is definitely one of them, I turned my head to the right so that my mouth was level with Paul's ear and whispered, "Paul, why are you so upset?"

At the sound of his name I felt a rumbling vibrate at my back, but since that's humanly impossible I ignored it and waited for my answer. If you count an incoherent grunt as an answer then I got one, but if you're like me then that's called avoiding a question. Well if he's going to ignore my questions then I'm going to ignore him. I rolled my shoulders back so that his hands fell off of my upper arms and stepped forward so that his head fell off my shoulder. As I walked away I could feel his hand grab for my wrist, but I pulled my hand up as if I were fixing my hair and walked into the cabin. Truly I shouldn't be all that surprised by the scene I walked into living with my sister for my whole life. Kylie was standing in the corner as Jacob tried to snatch the remote from her. Here it comes just wait for it.

"Don't you mess with my nahynja(ninja) skills," Kylie shouted as she flailed her arms and legs in a way that was supposed to be threatening, but only managed to show how uncoordinated she is on land. Yes people I am somehow related to that, but I've questioned that too. Oh and poor, poor idiotic Jacob has a horrified look on his face. Oh well serves him right for trying to steal the remote from us, don't mess with twins just don't. The pack burst out laughing as I sighed in defeat and I swear I heard Jared mutter 'That's my girl'. Just then Paul came sulking in, just perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I am aware that this is the shortest chapter(if you could call it that) I have ever written but I can't write any more I'm just not in the mood and you guys want this before Christmas and there is no time left. Also, many stupid scenes involving one or both of the twins have come from real life. Sorry.**


End file.
